Suki Dayo!
by Akashi Veila
Summary: "A-aniki… Aku… aku meny—"/ "Maafkan aku!"/ "Aku tak berfikir itu salah, when you do it, it just feel right. I love him, so what? Sama sepertimu, kau mencintai adikmu, lalu apa?"/ Semua menjadi serba salah ketika kedua bibir itu bertaut dalam sebuah ciuman singkat. Bro!Gerald x Sis!Erza, Incest detected! DLDR!


**Suki dayo, Aniki!**

A fanfiction by Akashi Veila

**Warning**: OOC, alur terlalu cepat, GaJe, typo(s) dsb

"_A-aniki_… Aku… aku meny—"_/ _"Maafkan aku!"/ "Aku tak berfikir itu salah, _when you do it, it just feel right. I love him, so what?_ Sama sepertimu, kau mencintai adikmu, lalu apa?"/ Semua menjadi serba salah ketika kedua bibir itu bertaut dalam sebuah ciuman singkat. Bro!Gerald x Sis!Erza, Incest detected! DLDR!

xXxXxXxXx

"Ne, nii-chan, _kalau sudah besar aku mau menikah sama pangeran!"_

_Bocah laki-laki bersurai biru langit itu berbinar mendengarnya, tertarik dengan topik ini meski dirinya sudah berumur 9 tahun. Dirinya tua, iya, dia tahu. "Oh! Lalu, pangeran seperti apa yang ingin Erza nikahi di masa depan? Yang berkuda putih atau seperti katak?"_

_Wajah Erza kecil merengut jijik ketika mendengar kata katak dari _her beloved brother_nya. Dia punya kenangan buruk dengan hewan amfibi berkulit kasar itu. Ia nyaris berteriak lalu menangis setelahnya ketika melihat di tangan sang kakak sudah ada hewan amfibi itu. Kakaknya nyengir, "Kalo dicium nanti berubah jadi pangeran tampan! Gimana?"_

_Erza kecil memukul lengan kakaknya, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Buang kataknya kak! Buang!" Gerald terkekeh melihat reaksi adiknya, "Lho, katanya mau menikah sama pangeran. Katak kalau dicium kan bisa beru—"_

"_Mamaaaa! Hueeee!"_

"—_O-oke, kakak buang. Jangan nangis ya? Cup, cup, Erza anak baik jadi jangan menangis." Mata besar yang terlihat berkaca-kaca itu memandang Gerald dengan pandangan polos-yang entah kenapa membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan-, "Hiks, janji?"_

_Gerald mengangguk mantap, "Janji. Nanti kakak belikan kue stroberi sebagai bukti." Imbuhnya, mendengar kata _kue stroberi _membuat Erza kecil tampak gembira. Ia tertawa senang kemudian mengecup pipi kakaknya sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan membuat jantung kakaknya lari marathon. "J-Jadi, pangeran seperti apa yang Erza mau nikahi? Kakak ingin tahu."_

_Erza kecil tersadar, ia berfikir sebentar. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum lebar, wajahnya merona samar saking bahagianya. "Seperti kakak!"_

xXxXxXxXx

_**Fiore University's Garden, 12.45 p.m**_

"…rald? Ge…ld? Gerald Fernandes!"

"Uwah! A-apa? Ada kebakaran?!" sosok pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu tersadar dari lamunannya dengan cara tidak elite, ia mengecek keadaan sekitar dengan panic seperti baru saja melihat monster yang mengerikan. Beruntung taman Fiore University kala itu sedang absen ramai, jadi dia tidak perlu malu. Manik bak tanah basah itu memandang sengit temannya, "Kau apa-apaan sih? Kalau mau panggil nggak usah teriak! Bikin kaget aja!"

Pemuda bermarga Fullbuster ini menyentil dahi pemuda bertato di hadapannya keras dengan ekspresi kesal, "Makanya kalau punya telinga dipakai! Jangan dibuat aksesori! Dipanggil daritadi juga," Gerald yang tadinya meringis sakit karena sentilan Gray sekarang memasang ekspresi bodoh. Lho? Tadi dia melamun?

"Baru sadar?" Oke, dia tadi melamun. _Thanks _untuk Gray karena sudah menyadarkannya, lamunan tadi benar-benar membuatnya malu. Gerald nyengir bodoh, "Sori, _unexpected accident. _Jadi tadi kita bahas apa?"

Gray mendengus, ia mengambil tablet kesayangannya dari dalam tas dan mengutak-atiknya. Sambil menunggu, Gerald membaca buku bacaan ringan dan menikmati kopi kalengan yang belum sempat dihabiskannya. "Hei, ada berita kalau kau dan adikmu menjalin hubungan lebih dari hubungan kakak-adik. _Incest detected!_"

Gerald menyemburkan kopi yang baru dimunumnya yang dengan mudah dihindari oleh Pangeran Es ini. Kedua matanya terbuka lebar. _Well_, dia terkejut. "A-ap-kok bisa?!" Dua kata terlontar, tapi kenapa harus terbata? Gray menaikkan sebelah alisnya, pura-pura heran. "'Kok bisa?' responmu aneh, _mate._ Harusnya kau merespon—"

"_You know all my secret, boy. Don't trick me!_" Gray tertawa mencemooh sedangkan Gerald hanya memandangnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Berhenti tertawa, Gray mengangkat kedua tangannya di atas kepala. "_Okay, resign. _Aku bercanda soal tadi, lagipula aku juga lupa kenapa kita ada di sini."

Gerald mendesah lega mendegarnya, "Itu tadi menakutkan. Kupikir itu benar-benar terjadi." Gray menegak habis jus buah buatan spesial kekasihnya, meski tidak sempurna, sih. Setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik daripada ia harus menegak minuman-yang katanya-jus manga namun rasanya pahit seperti mengkudu. Ia harus marathon ke kamar mandi setelah itu.

"Kau masih ragu? Kupikir itu sudah jelas." Ucap Gray enteng, Gerald memutar kedua matanya bosa. Mulai. "Kalau iya kenapa? Aku bukan orang sepertimu yang vulgar_. _Aku tidak bisa mencium_nya, _seperti kau mencium Leon saat kau _nembak _dia." Wajah Gray berubah menjadi merah padam mendengarnya, sebuah ciuman kasih sayang dari buku kamus tebal adalah _doorprize_nya.

"_Shit, _jangan mengingatkanku tentang itu! Kau juga yang menyarankannya!"

Gerald mengorek telinganya, "_What? I did? _Aku tidak ingat pernah menyarankanmu melakukan itu, _Prince._" Gray mengerang frustasi kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya yang merona hebat di lipatan kedua tangannya. "_Deal. _Itu keputusanku sendiri, jadi bisa kita kembali ke topik semula? Tak perlu pakai acara menyimpang segala."

"_Deal._" Respon Gerald dengan nada malas yang kental, tak lama kemudian sosok laki-laki bersurai jabrik perak menghampiri mereka dan duduk di sebelah Gray tanpa permisi. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Tampaknya menarik,"

"Hanya membahas bagaimana cara untuk membuat sebuah dunia virtual untuk sebuah _BL games_. Tertarik?" Gray menendang tulang kering Gerald hingga membuat sang empu meringis kesakitan dengan volume cukup keras. Gerald melempar _glare _sedangkan Gray melemparkan _death-glare _padanya. Gerald langsung ciut. Laki-laki yang diketahui bernama Lyon ini menghela nafas, "Ini sudah jam satu, kau tidak menjemput adikmu?"

"Oh? Tidak, dia bilang akan pulang telat karena sebentar lagi akan ada lomba kendo. Aku pulang jam tiga nanti." Lyon tampak berfikir, "Dua jam? Kau mau ikut kami? Sekalian nonton."

Kedua alis Gerald terangkat, merasa tertarik. Namun akhirnya ia memilih untuk menolaknya. "Ibu akan pulang jadi aku tidak bisa ikut, lagipula aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk." Elaknya, Lyon dan Gray mengangguk mengerti. Yah, meski sebagian dari diri mereka menyayangkan hal itu, tidak ada yang jadi penengah nanti bila mereka bertengkar. "_You fine guys? _Oh, sial! Aku lupa ada janji, aku pergi dulu. Bye!"

Dengan itu, Gerald mengambil tasnya dan pergi menjauh dengan tergesa. Gray memandang temannya bingung sedangkan Lyon dalam diam menyeringai. Mereka sendirian dan Gerald baru saja pergi, ia berbisik pelan. "Kuharap kau tidak _bernyanyi _terlalu keras, _dear._"

xXxXxXxXx

_**Fairy Academy, Field, 13.15 p.m.**_

"Wah, rasanya nostalgia sekali melihat sekolah ini." Gumam Gerald, ia sudah memarkirkan sepeda motornya di tempatnya tadi. Sekolah ini luas memang, satu kelas bahkan memiliki _home teater _pribadi. Bisa dibayangkankan luasnya? Itu masih satu kelas, padahal di sini memiliki banyak kelas.

Gerald berjalan menuju dojo milik sekolah, tujuannya ke sini sebenarnya untuk mengintip adiknya latihan. Tidak masalahkan, untuk membunuh waktu _jones_. Baru sampai _gym, _matanya menangkap rombongan ekstra judo berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Fisik rupanya.

Gerald tersenyum melihat sosok adiknya dalam kerumunan itu. Tak sulit menemukannya, di sana hanya ada satu gadis yang memiliki surai merah darah dan aura kepemimpinan yang mutlak. Mirip ayahnya. Ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, jantung Gerald rasanya ingin meledak saat itu juga.

Di sana, di antara kerumunan siswa ekstra kendo, ia melihat seulas senyum terukir di paras manis adiknya. "_God. _Ingatkan aku untuk memanggil dokter setelah ini, aku rasa aku terkena serangan jantung." Gumamnya pelan, dadanya sampai sakit.

Satu jam kemudian, setelah menyelesaikan latihan serta berganti baju, Erza melangkah mendekati kakaknya. "Kau dapat rekomendasi ya? Senangnya," puji Gerald sambil mengelus surai merah adiknya lembut, Erza tertawa malu. "Oh ya Kak, memangnya tadi aku tidak bilang ya kalau aku pulang terlambat?"

"Sudah kok, tadi aku kesini hanya ingin melihat-lihat sekolah saja. Ternyata tetap sama." Erza tertawa renyah, Gerald merasa jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Ia harap Erza tidak mendengar ini, bisa mati kutu dia kalau adiiknya tahu. "Untunglah kakak tidak tersesat, bisa gawat kalau tersesat. Kakak kan buta arah."

Gerald menjitak kepala Erza pelan, "Siapa yang berkata seperti tadi tapi nyatanya tersesat dalam—"

"Aah! Baik baik, aku menyerah! Jangan membuka aib dong, _aniki _sama sekali tidak seru." Rajuk Erza sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya, di sini Gerald merasa ingin gantung diri. Hasrat _siscon_nya meledak-ledak. "O-oke, jadi bagaimana tentang rekomendasimu, mau bercerita?" tanya Gerald mengalihkan pembicaraan dan nyatanya berhasil.

"Akan kuceritakan deh, lewat jalan memutar ya? Supaya lebih enak,"—meski tidak sepenuhnya berhasil.

Mereka jadi mengambil jalan berputar, Erza menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa masuk kendo juga mendapat rekomendasi. Gerald sendiri baru sadar kalau ternyata adiknya itu bergabung dengan kendo karena undangan. (_Kakak macam apa kau ini?_) selanjutnya dia tidak terlalu mendengarkan karena sibuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang mulai _abnormal _kembali.

Ceritanya berhenti di pertengahan, entah apa yang terakhir mereka bicarakan-Gerald hanya menjadi pendengar abnormal sama seperti jantungnya-tapi sekarang, ia yakin kalau saat ini adiknya, Erza, menciumnya.

Tidak, ini bukan ciuman biasa. Bukan ciuman lazim-dalam artian Gerald-yang diberikan oleh adiknya. Tidak di pipi atau di kening, tapi di bibir. Disertai lumatan ringan sebelum akhirnya Erza menjauhkan wajahnya.

Gerald menelan salivanya susah melihat wajah Erza yang merona merah, "_A-aniki, _aku… aku meny—"

"Maafkan aku!"

xXxXxXxXx

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa? Aku kaget dan tanpa sadar aku berlari meninggalkannya di sana."

Gray mendesah kesal, ia memijat keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa berdenyut. Ia sempat panik ketika melihat Gerald berada di depan apartemennya dengan keadaan kacau, tapi nyatanya, rasa panik itu tergantikan oleh rasa kesal dan dongkol setengah mati. "Kupikir kau itu pintar—"

"Hey aku pintar! Aku dapat nilai tertinggi dalam praktek kemarin!" protes Gerald tidak terima, Gray melempar _death-glare _dan membuat Geral ciut seketika. Ia duduk di hadapan Gerald. "Orang pintar mana yang akan lari begitu saja ketika dicium oleh orang yang disukainya? Bahkan orang idiot pun tidak akan melakukan itu."

Gerald pundung seketika, ia menunduk dalam. "Terus aku harus bagaimana? Itu reflek! Aku kaget, _so what_?"

"Permasalahanmu di situ." Ujar Gray menunjuk kalimat Gerald barusan, "Kenapa reflekmu seperti itu? Kenapa lari?" Gerald terdiam, ia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Ia sendiri juga bingung, kenapa dia lari? Bukannya ia sering memimpikan ini-Oops, ketahuan. Tidak hanya dia, mungkin seluruh orang di muka bumi juga sering memimpikan kalau orang yang disukainya mencium mereka. (_Author: tapi saya tidak *watados*_)—"Katakan, kenapa?"

Vakum sejenak. "Entahlah," Gerald menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, "tapi aku sempat merasa kalau itu… _salah._" Gray menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, dirinya tidak salah dengar kan? Dan sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini… Gerald kan?

"Maksudmu?"

Gerald mengerang frustasi, "_Salah, _aku merasa saat Erza menciumku itu salah. _Tak seharusnya dia melakukan ini_,_ kami masih terikat hubungan kakak-adik, ini tabu, tidak benar, salah. _Spekulasi semacam itu tiba-tiba saja memenuhi otakku."

"Tapi kau senang kan?" tanya Gray tegas, ia memandang Gerald tajam. "Sebagian dari dirimu merasa senang bahwa akhirnya perasaanmu terbalas kan? Iya 'kan?" Gerald tidak menjawab, namun ia tidak bisa mempungkiri kalau apa yang dikatakan Gray itu benar. Saat itu, ketika Erza menciumnya, sebagian dirinya mengalami tremor saking senangnya. Bahkan sampai sekarangpun, ia masih merasakannya.

"Jawab aku!"

"Tapi semua itu _salah_! Tidak seharusnya kami mempunyai hubungan tabu seperti ini!" Teriak Gerald, Gray tercekat. Suaranya tidak bisa keluar, tertahan di tenggorkan entah karena apa. "Aku akui aku punya perasaan yang sama, tapi aku merasa ini salah. Aku takut—"

"Kalau begitu, apa kau pikir hubunganku dengan Lyon bukanlah hal tabu?"

Gerald tersentak, "Eh?"

Gray menggeram, mencoba meredam emosinya yang mulai meluap-luap seperti magma. Berkebalikan dengan sikapnya yang tenang. "Hubungan kami tabu tapi kami baik-baik saja. Tidak ada dari kami yang merasakan perasaan salah seperti yang kau maksud. Jika kau berkata ini demi kepentingan Erza, kau salah besar." Ia menatap Gerald dengan tatapan dingin, "Dengan melakukan ini kau hanya membuatnya tertekan."

Gerald terbelalak, apa maksudnya? Apa maksud—Tuhan! Kenapa Gerald tidak menyadarinya?

Gray tersenyum tipis melihat respon Gerald, "_See? _Kau hanya memperburuk suasana dengan lari seperti ini. Kau mungkin bisa membuatnya kalah dalam turnamen." Tangan kanan Gray terjulur untuk menggenggam tangan temannya, memberi kekuatan. "Katakan saja, biarkan pembicaraan kalian mengalir."

"Tapi, aku… masih merasa salah." Ada nada keraguan dalam kalimatnya, ia memandang Gray kemudian. "Apa kau tidak merasa sa—"

"Aku tak berfikir itu salah, _when you do it, it just feel right. I love him, so what?_ Sama sepertimu, kau mencintai adikmu, lalu apa?" Gerald tertegun, Gray benar. Kenapa harus bingung? Ini tidak seperti dirinya saja. Gerald tersenyum kemudian, "_Thanks, _Gray. Kau benar-benar membantuku."

Gray menyeringai, "Kalau kau merasa bersalah, lakukan sesuatu padanya. Dia sampai tidak bisa berdiri begitu." Gerald tersentak, ia berbalik dan menemukan sosok adiknya yang juga cinta pertamanya berdiri dengan Lyon berdiri beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Matanya tampak sembab. "E-Erza…?"

"_Aniki!_" Erza langsung menghambur ke dalam pelukan Gerald, ia menangis. "Aku kaget katika melihat reaksi _Aniki, _kupikir kau akan membenciku jadi kuputuskan untuk minta maaf. Tapi… tapi… _Baka Aniki!_" Untuk beberapa saat, Gerald sempat terkejut, namun ia tersenyum. "Tidak mungkin aku membencimu, jangan bercanda." Godanya lalu tertawa

Erza mendongak sehingga bisa memandang wajah kakaknya yang tersenyum, "Jadi?" Erza menjauhkan diri dan menghapus air matanya, ia tersenyum, "_Suki dayo, Aniki._"

Gerald mengangguk, "_Watashi mo._"

**The End**

**Berakhir dengan tidak elitnya :'v**

**Saya lupa apa inspirasi saya untuk menulis fic-first fic- **_**incest **_**kayak begini. Dengan ending GaJe pula, lengkaplah kesialan(?) saya *wait, apa kaitannya?* *dibuang***

**Yah, akhir kata, **

**Tolong review fic gaje ini! **


End file.
